


Wincest One-Act: Easter

by JustineDelarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean, Drunkenness, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/pseuds/JustineDelarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are drunk in a motel on Easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wincest One-Act: Easter

INTERIOR: Motel. SAM and DEAN are on a queen-sized bed, drinking whiskey from the bottle.

 **Dean:** Here comes Peter Cottontail...

 **Sam:**  Dean?

 **Dean:** (taking another swig of whiskey) ...hopping down the bunny trail.

 **Sam** : ...Ok.You're REALLY drunk.

Dean: ...hippity hoppity I wanna fuck your ass...

 **Sam:**   (takes bottle away from Dean). Ok, there, Gene Autrey. Enough hunter's helper for you tonight.

 **Dean:** (doing his best pout) Not my fault the ham was so damn salty.

 **Sam:**  Normal people? Drink water when they're thirsty. Not Maker's Mark.

 **Dean:** I do, you know.

 **Sam:**  Drink water? Or...

 **Dean:** (falling back on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head) hippity hoppity...

 **Sam:**   (unable to repress a smile) You wanna fuck my ass.

 **Dean:** Oh, so you DO know the song.

 **Sam:**  Sure you're not too drunk for that?

 **Dean:** I'm never too drunk for that. C'mere.

 **Sam:**   (peeling his jeans off) Ok. But no singing.

 


End file.
